THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: My Love Lives on
by Trust Witness
Summary: Link and Zelda have gone on countless adventures and battles together. Each one they have conquered and their bond grew with age. Over time, new feelings developed and they found themselves miserable without one another. But as soon as they realize this,
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: The Legend of Zelda: My Love Lives on  
  
AUTHOR: SilverStarFox  
  
GENRE: Romance/General  
  
RATING: PG-13, for romance, violence, and language  
  
CATEGORY: Story, and a bit of poetry too ^_^  
  
SUMMARY: Link and Zelda have gone on countless adventures and battles together. Each one they have conquered and their bond grew with age. Over time, new feelings developed and they found themselves miserable without one another. But as soon as they realize this, they also discover love is not easy. Please read! Poems in this story too!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The plot and the poems are my property, but the Legend of Zelda characters are not..... There. ^_^  
  
THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: MY LOVE LIVES ON  
  
I'd give everything to you, Whatever you wish, I'd give up a lifetime, For just one kiss.  
  
Your eyes are like the heavens, That I've adored so much, I'd give up forever, For just one touch.  
  
I love you, did you hear? I don't know if I could bare the answer, Because you know what I fear.  
  
If you love me too, Then I'll lend you my ear, To play me your song, On that harp I long to hear.  
  
I'll be waiting.....  
  
Princess Zelda crumpled up the letter and threw it on the bathroom floor. Quickly she snatched it and smoothed the creases out, to read it again. Crinkling up the poem, she suddenly felt the urge to read it over to make sure it was real.  
"Stop!" She whispered quietly to herself. She ran her hands through her long golden hair in distress. A love poem, addressed to her! Zelda found the whole concept very amusing, for she had never experienced this before.  
  
About two weeks ago, Zelda found out from her father, that she had been betrothed from the day she was born. Her husband to be was Prince Keith, son of the King of Metrion, some way away from Hyrule. Zelda's father and Keith's had decided it was best if they chose for them when they were young so they would not have to fuss over it later, and possibly choose the wrong person. Zelda was quite shocked, and to top it off, now that she is nineteen, she must meet him. Her father was very excited, but Zelda was quite frankly devastated. She just knew that she couldn't love him. And now with this love letter, it made things even more complicated.  
  
Last night, Zelda had thought of playing her harp, meeting her mystery man, and having him take her away before she would have to meet Prince Keith. Zelda knew in her heart that she would never be that courageous. Zelda thought that she could never be wild and free. She would always return to her princess roots, and be all stuffy. This was the reason why she loved being around Link. It made her feel feral, and not the proper, prissy, princess, that she surrendered too. She could truly be herself around him.  
  
She and Link had been best friends for eight years. Since they met when they were eleven, until now. Link was a very handsome blond haired blue eyed Hylilian. He was a pleasure too look at, and Zelda certainly did love to look at him. Link was very spontaneous, exciting, and fun. He was truly a free sprit.  
  
She did not tell him yet of the news of Prince Keith, and was afraid to. Link was the hero type, and he would probably come up with a whole big scheme to get out of marring him..... But Zelda honestly did not feel like doing so. Maybe her Father was right and it was best. Maybe it was time for her to settle down.  
  
But.... Zelda was almost positive that she loved Link. It was just a big confusing circle. Love was so complicated.  
"Zelda!" Zelda quickly stuffed the love letter in a drawer. "Zelda, are you almost done in the bath? Keith should be coming in a couple of hours, and I know how long it takes you to get ready!" Zelda felt the urge to roll her eyes.  
"Yes Father, I'll be done in a minute." Zelda said combing her hair through one last time. When she was certain her father was gone, she climbed out of bath and draped a towel around her naked body. She finally decided that she would keep the love letter a secret from everyone, Keith a secret from Link, and her feelings for Link a secret. There. That should work.  
  
Prince Keith came, followed by forty blowing trumpets. The Royal Family of Hyrule met him in the courtyard, as soon as he stepped down from his carriage. Probably he was handsome, Zelda thought, but he was too far away to tell. He had dark hair and broad shoulders. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were. She would have to wait until they sat down for dinner. Zelda's Father graciously introduced himself, his wife, and his "Beautiful" daughter, Zelda. Keith kneeled down on one knee and kissed Zelda's hand.  
"You are beautiful," He said smiling. Zelda tried to grin and say thank you without showing her true feelings. She hated men who used that as their opening line. Of course it was sweet, but how many hags has he said that to before?  
"Why don't we go inside? We can talk more over dinner." Zelda's mother suggested. Keith walked behind Zelda trying to undress her with his eyes.  
  
"I've been to Hyrule before. In fact I've been almost everywhere! You name it, I had an adventure there! I'm just a man of action!" He laughed. Zelda smiled politely and took a sip of her water. Yes, but were you at Ganon's tower, fighting for my life? She thought. The visit seemed to go on forever. There was lots of wine, fake laugher and boredom.  
"........And that's when I put the horrible monster to sleep with my banjo!" Zelda's parents looked ecstatic.  
"You're going to put me to sleep with your voice," Zelda muttered.  
"That's excellent! Zelda plays the harp! Maybe you two could play together!" Zelda's mom smiled.  
"Yes, what an excellent idea! Zelda, why don't you play us your lullaby on your harp?" Zelda almost nodded but then she remembered her love letter. "Play me your song on that harp I long to hear.... I'll be waiting." What if her mystery man came through the window or something? She could not risk playing her harp!  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I lent my harp to a friend..... I don't have it with me!"  
"Oh, nonsense Zelda! You can use mine, I'll go get it!" The Queen stood up and left. They all smiled uncomfortably and waited for the Queen to return.  
"Here you are Zelda, love!" She smiled, and Zelda took the harp. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take her chances. She closed her eyes, and played Zelda's lullaby beautifully, despite the pressure. Keith's eyes widened.  
"That was wonderful! I am very good at playing the banj-....... Do you hear that?" Keith raised his eye brows and looked around for the source of the music. Zelda clapped her hands over her mouth. In the distance, they could hear the echo of the Zelda's song from somewhere.  
"It sounds like.... maybe an ocarina?" Her Father looked at Zelda. Zelda shrugged and listened to the music. It was beautiful. Simply beautiful.  
"Well, that was unexpected, but it was very pleasant," Zelda's mother smiled. Things were quiet after that, and eventually, Prince Keith took his carriage home.  
  
Zelda sat in bed, reading, when she heard a light rap at her door.  
"Come in," She said not looking up from her book.  
"Princess," Impa bowed.  
"Oh! Impa, hello!"  
"How was Prince Keith?" She asked sitting on her bed.  
"He was boring, and boastful.... No one special."  
"But he was handsome, right?"  
"Well, of course..."  
"But not as handsome as Link?"  
"Exactly!"  
".... I saw Link tonight."  
"What?! When?" Zelda asked putting her book down.  
"He was the one outside of your window, playing that beautiful music. I don't know why Princess, but there he was with his horse, and fairy, eyes closed with the ocarina."  
"Oh, Impa!" Zelda clapped her hands together. "Link sent me that poem!"  
"What?"  
"He sent me a love poem, as anonymous." She gave Impa the poem to read. "Of course I suspected it to be Link.... But I may have been in denial....." Impa looked up from the poem with a mischievous smile.  
"Go to him."  
"What?"  
"Go to him!"  
"Link?! Right now?!"  
"Yes, right now Princess!"  
"Impa! This is so unlike you!"  
"Love makes you do crazy things, what can I say? I will tell the King you do not want to be disturbed."  
"Thank you Impa!" Zelda hugged her, and stood by the window. In a flash, she was her alter ego, Shiek. She climbed down the window and saddled her horse to leave.  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter one! Please, please, please review!! Chapter 2 will be up soon (I hope -_-;;) But in the meantime, please see if any of my other stories interest you! SILVERSTARFOX ^_^ 


	2. The Truth was Always there

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda characters, alas.  
  
A/N: (Yeah, I changed my pen name from SilverStarFox to Gold Sky....) Hey thank you guys soo much for reviewing!! I wasn't planning on continuing, but since I got positive feedback... thanks so much!! ^___^ It means a lot. I'm really sorry this took so long.... All this stuff has been going on...  
@_@ but, anyway, here is chappie two!!  
I like constructive criticism if you are to flame me. Thanks  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
The Truth was always there  
  
Disguised as Sheik, Zelda cantered through Hyrule on her horse. Finally reaching Kokiri forest, she jumped off her horse and walked into the dark abyss that led to the bridge. About half way across the bridge, she was certain that she wanted to turn back.  
"I can't do this, this is too awkward...." Zelda muttered turning around.  
"Are you sure?" Came a voice, from what seemed to be the sky.  
"Who's there?" Sheik turned around again.  
"You know he loves you. What is there to loose?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Am I that mysterious?...... Listen!" Zelda gasped.  
"Navi?!"  
"I knew that you would remember that."  
"How could I forget..... Why are you here?" Zelda asked, now seeing the tiny fairy, floating above her.  
"Just taking a midnight fly across Kokiri forest while Link is asleep."  
"Oh.... er...."  
"Are you scared, Miss. Priss?"  
"What did you call me?!"  
"Relax, it's only a nickname for Princess...." Navi giggled. Zelda gave her a doubtful look.  
"I just don't know if this is the right thing to do."  
"What, and ignoring Link's pleading attempts to get you to notice him is right?"  
"No.... It's not right Navi. I do love him, but it is not that easy. Maybe I'll come and see him another night." Sheik said, turning to leave. Navi zoomed at her, and grabbed her blue outfit to try to make her stay.  
"What?! You can't leave! Link will never forgive me if he knows that you came here and I made you go away! Please! Come on! Just make it like.... A casual visit."  
"Sure, easy for you to say. Let go of me Navi. I should go."  
"Nope. Sorry. There is only one way out, and it's through me!" Zelda lightly brushed her aside and headed across the bridge. Navi shook her head and whistled. Zelda suddenly heard a strange noise..... Like a thousand tiny flapping wings.... Sheik looked back at Navi who suddenly was not alone.  
"Unhand me!" Zelda cried as the fairies pulled her up and dragged her to Link's house.  
"Unhand me!" One of the fairies mimicked.  
'Ahh!" Zelda was not accustomed to flying. Good thing she was Sheik or everyone below would see up her Hylilan dress. The fairies, sniggering and grinning dropped the Princess somewhat lightly. Zelda turned around to glare at them but they were gone.  
Suddenly a feeling of courage washed over her and taking a deep breath, she walked inside the tiny but clean room. There he was. Asleep like an angel. His blond hair was gently swept across his flawless face, his lips slightly parted. She felt a wave of embarrassment pass over her face, although she knew he couldn't see her. She couldn't turn around now. Walking over to his very tiny bed, she sat and kissed his forehead. He moaned lightly.  
"Link?" Sheik said quietly. His beautiful blue eyes opened the slightest bit.  
"Sheik?" He stared. Sheik suddenly transformed herself into Zelda, her long blond hair falling beautifully around her shoulders. Link was watching her all the while.  
"Hi," he said lamely.  
"Hi," she answered with a smile.  
"You're so beautiful...." Link said with an adorable grin as he looked into her eyes. She let her hand run over his smooth face.  
"Link....." Zelda whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm engaged." Link stopped smiling.  
"What?!"  
"Oh Link! I needed to tell you!"  
"W-With who?"  
"Prince Keith of Metrion.... I do not like him Link, but I must marry him. It is in the hands of my father."  
"Then why did you come?" Link looked up at her, hurt in his eyes.  
"To tell you that.... I do love you. I really do! I have ever since I laid eyes on you," The look in Link's eyes doubted her. "The woman who marries you will be the luckiest woman alive. I cannot tell you that enough. You could have anyone you wished!"  
"Except you?" Link was not taking her speech very well.  
"For the love of Nayru Link! This isn't easy to say!.... But Link... We can't.... we shouldn't.... We shouldn't have these feelings for each other. It is not acceptable."  
"Do you love Prince Keith?"  
"No."  
"Do you love me, like you say you do?"  
"Yes!" Zelda clasped his hand.  
"Zelda, can't you just tell your father how you feel? I'm sure he will understand." Zelda shook her head.  
"I had already considered that.... But I would not be permitted to marry you Link! I must marry a member of the Royal family.... where he will become King, and I will become Queen...." Link stared at her with puppy dog eyes.  
"A man certainly can be called King, when his actions do not deserve it...."  
"I know..... I am so sorry! I don't know what else to say."  
"I will speak to your father."  
"Pardon?"  
"Bring me to your father." Link repeated.  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yes right now Zelda!" Zelda shook her head. 'De ja vou....' she thought, remembering Impa.  
"I just can't imagine living without you."  
"Link I will not leave you! You will have my heart, always. But, we cannot be together. We cannot change it...." Link looked at her and shook his head.  
"You have such little faith Zelda.... Did you believe in me when you told me to get the three spiritual stones? You put Hyrule in my hands. You trusted me. I thought you would always."  
"Oh goddesses...." Zelda put her head in her hands. Link reached out and hugged her, tears dripping down her dress and wetting his tunic.  
"I'm so sorry Zelda...." Link closed his eyes while comforting Zelda. "I did not mean to.... I'm just so angry."  
"I know Link." Zelda looked into his eyes and planted a very awkward kiss on his lips. He willingly kissed her back. Suddenly it was not awkward anymore. Zelda pulled him close, the feeling of his tongue on her lips, some how made her feel whole. As Zelda pushed his body closer to hers, he suddenly pulled away.  
"What's wrong Link?"  
"I am afraid of what will happen," he looked away, slightly embarrassed. Zelda smiled. Through all his trails of war, Link was frightened of the next step from a kiss. Zelda hugged him close.  
"I love you," She whispered in his ear, and suddenly, all his fears were gone. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her sweetly.  
  
Navi watched their 'love romp' from afar. She chuckled softly and smiled. She suddenly felt very drowsy and drifted off about fifteen minutes later.  
  
Early in the morning, Navi woke up with a yawn, rubbing her eyes and opening them wide. She stared at the same room, filled with the same people, except now the room was a bit messier. Zelda was sitting on Link's tiny bed, covers wrapped around her body.  
"Navi? Is that you?" She asked the blue speck.  
"Yesssss.... Sooooo.... How was your night??" She grinned looking at the sleeping Hylilan. Zelda smiled and did not answer.  
"That's what I thought." Navi chuckled.  
"Give Link a kiss for me Navi.... I should go now, and hope that my Father is not awake yet...." Zelda suddenly looked around the room as if looking for something.  
"Looking for this?" Navi grinned, the bra near her head. Zelda snatched it from the fairy and couldn't help but smile. 


	3. The Game of Love

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of the LOZ characters, though I do own the pig Keith and the Metrion family. I'm sure no one would want to borrow them, but if you do, contact me before doing so.....  
  
A/N: OMG!!! Yahhhh!! Thank you sooo much for the reviews!! I finally actually almost have 20 actual reviews! I'm so happy ^___^ ::goes starry  
eyed:: teehehehe. All right, here's another chappie, along with a poem from Zelly to Linky.  
Please please PLEASE review and another chapter will be up soon.  
  
If you are to flame me I like constructive criticism. Thanks.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: The Game of Love  
  
I'd always promised myself,  
I'd never play the game,  
Though now I realize,  
It was too much to claim.  
  
Before this, love,  
Seemed clear as any bell,  
Then your smile,  
Placed on me a spell  
  
And now I'm tossing and turning,  
My soul is always burning,  
From passion for you inside.  
  
I'm restless and sleepless,  
And somehow now loves bliss,  
Is hidden or trying to hide.  
  
'Cause my feelings, I want to confide.  
  
Don't think I can win,  
But I'm still trying,  
Though inside I'm dying...  
  
And I think I may have known better when I was young,  
For how often is this game won?  
  
Zelda left the poem she wrote Link with Navi and trusted her not to open it and give it to him. Navi of course did open it. And so she left with one  
last gaze at Link.  
  
"I'm so sorry I don't know where Zelda could be.... I told her guardian  
Impa that she would need to be at the palace to see you Keith. I'm so  
sorry."  
"Oh, no, it's fine. I've been meaning to have a man to man talk with my father-in-law anyway...." Keith smiled.  
"Oh?" The King stroked his beard.  
"I've been meaning for us to talk about children."  
"Children?"  
"Yes. You know, to pass on the family name...." He smiled. The king of Hyrule tilted his head.  
"Well yes, of course! I would love to have grandchildren!"  
"They will be very stunning, I know already." Keith grinned fixing his hair. The King laughed throatily.  
"Yes, yes! I'm sure Zelda will be ecstatic! She has always loved kids.... Now how about more of that banjo!!"  
  
Zelda had barley mounted her horse when she found herself face to face with Impa.  
"Princess, princess! Ride while I talk!"  
"What is it? What's wrong Impa?" Zelda asked as she cantered on her mare.  
"It's Keith....."  
"Is he dead?"  
"Zelda!"  
"I'm sorry.... please continue."  
"You were supposed to meet him today at his palace. I would have gotten here earlier, but this old mare is not as fast as she used to be."  
"I can see," Zelda said, a bit ahead of Impa. "Must I go now?"  
"Yes now!"  
"But, my hair is not-"  
"Zelda, now is not the time. Do you want Link to be executed for sleeping with you?" Zelda glared.  
"People can sleep in the same bed without actually 'sleeping together' you know."  
"He would still banish Link for that, and I do not believe you." Zelda glowered. "Don't get all pouty now, we're here." Zelda lifted her chin up to accentuate that she was ignoring her guardian and walked in as the doors opened.  
  
"Zelda!"  
"Father, Keith, I am so sorry I could not be here sooner.... I-" The King narrowed his eyes in question.  
"She had her painting lessons early this morning sir. I'm surprised you did not remember." Impa continued.  
"I cannot keep up with her busy schedule anymore. In fact, I can't even remember what day of the week it is! Thank goodness I am retiring soon.... Which brings us to our wedding plans!" Zelda's face suddenly darkened with despair. She had forgotten while she had the night with Link.  
"Father... May I speak to you?"  
"Of course."  
"Privately." She walked into the dining room with her father, away from Keith and Impa, leaving them alone together.  
"Hi," Keith smiled.  
"Hello." She said quite sternly.  
"Want to see my trophies?" He asked like a little boy. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"Father, I cannot marry him."  
"What!! What are you talking about? Why?"  
"I find him to be a disgusting pig."  
"Well.... It's a bit too late to be bringing that up. You have been engaged to him since you were two. You cannot break it off after all these years!"  
"I can and I will," Zelda turned on her heel, but her father caught her arm.  
"You will not." He said bluntly and sternly, looking directly into her eyes.  
"I love Link!" She blurted, and instantly regretted it. The King's mouth opened and closed.  
"We will talk at a later hour. You are getting married to Keith, and it will all work out correctly and traditionally." He led her back to Keith and Impa.  
"-And this is when I won the manliest man contest in Ziona, and- Oh, hello darling." Keith looked up and saw them. Zelda cringed at his words.  
"You will be married on the twenty-fifth."  
"This month? That's kind of early...."  
"You are getting married on the twenty-fifth," he repeated. Impa looked at Zelda, wondering what had happened in the other room.  
  
Later that night, Zelda sat on her bed, tears threatening to spill. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, sobbing inside. Suddenly she felt relaxed, and calm, remembering Link's touch and kiss. She could almost hear his ocarina.... She opened her eyes. She did hear his ocarina.  
As if from a romantic movie, she grabbed her harp and stood outside her window closing her tear stained eyes to play along. Finally finished, she opened her eyes and smiled.  
"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" He said so Zelda could hear him. She laughed.  
"My Romeo has come!" She grinned.  
"I never thought I would see the day that I would be in a Shakespeare play."  
"Yes, it is along those lines, isn't it?"  
"I loved the poem you wrote for me," Link smiled.  
"You did? Well, you're quite the writer also." She smiled. "You'd better go. If my father catches you, you're dead. Literally. He'll take you in for questioning, and you don't want that."  
"I know.... but I love you." She blew a kiss and he caught it.  
"Meet me in the court yard in an hour," Zelda called. He nodded and disappeared.  
  
The King of Hyrule sat in his bed chamber, listening to Zelda and Link's conversation. Careful not to wake his wife, he left for the court yard to catch Link before Zelda would. 


	4. Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the LOZ characters  
  
A/N: Hey! Back with a new chappie.... This is kind of where the story takes a turn if you know what I mean. Let me know what you think because I wasn't too sure while writing this... All right... I know everyone thinks differently, but personally, I don't think Zelda and Link are related... Did Nintendo Comp come out directly and say that Link and Zelda are related?!?! I don't know. I just love the games and I didn't exactly read into it that much. I'm sorry if you don't like this pairing... but this is how I write.... Thank you so much for reviewing ^_^ I love you guys!! ::sob::sob::: anyway.... here's chapter four ^___^  
  
Chapter Four: Betrayal  
  
The King rode through Hyrule, whipping his horse, somewhat harder then needed. His fists were clenched on the reins, and his palms were sweaty.  
Betrayal. It was betrayal he decided. After all he did for his daughter, she always wanted more. She always defied him and did it her own way. This time she would not get what she wanted.  
First of all he was not a king. His daughter must marry a Prince. Point two. Keith was more experienced. He is an accomplished man. Link did a noble deed for Hyrule.... Yes, but Keith more for Metrion. Maybe he did not fight an evil King.... but he has done more in the long run.  
In the distance, he could see it, the courtyard with its beautiful flowers and atmosphere. His horse trampling the flowers, he dismounted with a thump and stood by his horse. Eventually Link showed up.  
"Oh! Um... my Lord.... I'm sorry I didn't-"  
  
"Don't you 'my lord' me. I know about you. You and my daughter." Link's eyes were wide.  
"You... you do!" He laughed uneasily.  
"Yes. And you know very well.... that I could easily banish you from Hyrule, give you a jail sentence or a death sentence...."  
"I... Yes..."  
"Stay away from my daughter," He glared grabbing Link's collar. He looked down and the King let go.  
"I can't."  
"What do you mean you can't!?"  
"I love her... It would break us to be apar-"  
"Save the sob story. I know how my daughter feels. She is only using you.... you know that. She does love Keith and will get married to him, and she will have only used you for your pretty boy face." Link took a step back. He had never seen the King so angry.  
"That.... that isn't true...."  
"Yes... yes it is."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Well you'll have to.... or Zelda will think that you were using her when you suddenly leave."  
"I am not leaving without saying good-bye."  
"I'm afraid you have no choice." Tears sprung in Link's eyes as he looked at the guards around him.  
"I will not slaughter your men."  
"Then they will slaughter you if you don't fight back."  
"But.... then you will have something to condemn me for if I kill your men."  
"Exactly. Guards!" The guards lowered their swords to Link. He held his hands up.  
"How could you forget?! I saved you all! There would not be a Zelda to be betrothed to if I had not sealed away Ganon. How can you be so heartless?"  
"It is not heartless Link. It is the most love I can give to Zelda." Raising his hand, the guards reacted and pounced at Link. He couldn't fight back. If he killed so much as one of his men, he would be put in jail for a murder. He dodged and kept his shield up, but they still got through to him.  
Zelda watched from the window, crying uncontrollably. She could not confront her father. It would make things worse for Link. She instead clung on to the curtain and used it to pat her eyes dry.  
"Get up lad... get up!" Zelda heard Impa whisper next to her.  
Link was now on his knees, his shield and himself taking heavy damage. He couldn't fight back.... he couldn't.  
"STOP!! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THE BOY!" The Queen ran out in her nightgown and slippers. "Victor?!"  
"Miranda..... I...."  
"What in the name of Din are you doing?!"  
"I needed to."  
"Why!?"  
"He is using our daughter." The Queen looked at Link on his knees, gashes across his body.  
"Well throw him in jail! Don't kill him!"  
"I declared him a death sentence!" The Queen looked at him.  
"Now Victor, let's think this over..."  
"No. It is decided. Men, continue."  
"No! No! Stop!" The Queen cried. "Doesn't he deserve a fair trial?"  
"No."  
"Why are you being so cold hearted?!" The King was quiet for some time. Finally he spoke.  
"Throw him in the dungeon. I will deal with him tomorrow." The guards nodded and took his arms to stand him up. They then forced him into the castle that he was once welcome to.  
  
"Link.... I'm so sorry...."  
"Is this the only place we can see each other?"  
"Yes. Literally in our dreams." Zelda laughed. "Are you all right?"  
"I am right now. But when I wake up... the pain will be back."  
"My powers can only stay for so long.... As you can see I am fading.... I should go."  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too!" She cried and tried to grab his hand, but she was fading... fading.... fading.....  
Link woke up. He had a terrible dream. The Kings guards had beaten him... and he was thrown into a cell.... He opened his eyes expecting to see Navi.... but she wasn't there. In her place were metal cell bars. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. Looking at his arms, he saw dried blood and many cuts. He sighed. It was real.  
As if right on cue, a man walked in standing in front of Link's cell, shaking his head.  
"So this is the man my fiancé cheated me for. Not much of a man. In fact you could mistake him for a girl. Especially the way he fights...."  
"Who are you talking to?" Link glared. Keith laughed.  
"My name is Prince Keith."  
"I know."  
"So what did you do? Threaten her? Blackmail her?" He grinned. Link didn't laugh.  
"Nothing."  
"You did nothing? Well I hardly believe that. You're so homely looking. Zelda would never cheat on me for you...." Link looked down.  
"You know I'm being nice. I would never let a man live once he slept with my bitch." The rage inside Link was building, but if he killed Keith he would be in more trouble then he could imagine.  
"You're a bastard...." He muttered.  
"What's that?! Do you want me to tell that to the King?" Link didn't respond. "That's what I thought."  
"What do you want?"  
"To laugh at the 'savior of Hyrule' caged up in here."  
"Haven't you done that already?"  
"It's a pity really. A good man of Hyrule turned slut." Keith pretended to sigh and walked away.  
  
"Good Morning," Zelda said, rather stiffly.  
"Good Morning darling,"  
"Oh, I did not know we were having a pig for breakfast..." She growled. Keith did not comprehend the dig.  
"Where is my non blood related Father?"  
"Who?" The Queen asked.  
"Victor."  
"Oh.... he is in the... dungeons."  
"Zelda you look horrible! Did you sleep at all last night?" Keith said trying to sound concerned.  
"No. I didn't." She said.  
"Zelda, sweetie, I know you're upset..."  
"Upset?!" She stood up. "Upset?! Being upset is an understatement! This has made me realize that there is no love in this castle. None at all! Do you even love Victor? Keith do you love me? Because I neither love nor want to see any of you! Again!" She stormed out of the room.  
"So where is that pig?" The Queen looked at Keith sharply.  
"What pig?"  
"Zelda said we were having pig for breakfast."  
"Why don't you go check on your fiancé while I check on the pig?" He nodded and left.  
  
"Zelda?"  
"Link! I had to see you! I had to see what my Father has done to you...."  
"It's just a scratch...." She looked doubtful. "I'm so happy to see you though...." Link smiled. She gripped his hand through the bars.  
"Zelda... I've thought of something though it will not help matters...."  
"It might, what is it?"  
"I am a King." Zelda blinked.  
"What?"  
"I am King of the Gerudos now. I suppose with Ganondorf gone, I am the rightful heir."  
"Yes! That is true Link! What do you mean this will not help matters? This will help a lot! I must talk to my Father!"  
"Don't- leave...." He slumped down against the wall as she fled to find her father. "Women...." He muttered. 


	5. The Hearing

Hey! Oh, my gosh. It's been a loooooonnnnng time, hasn't it? I'm sososososososososososoososososososos (I could go on you know) sorry I haven't updated. I could bore you with excuses, but, well, the best one I have is I'm sorry. I actually rewrote this three times, so it took me a really long time... Tell me if this is good enough or not... Really really sorry. Please please review, and I promise it won't take as long!!  
  
Anime-Master7 & Gohan-Chan: Link is King of the Gerudos because in Ocarina of Time, Link was made a Gerudo, and as you know, the Gerudos are all women except when a man is born every 100 years. So, since Ganon is off the map, Link is the only male Gerudo in the group, riiiight?? Teehee, a little history lesson ^___^ But anyway, the King doesn't care that Link is a King anyway because yes, darth, the King is a cold hearted ass hole. ^___^  
  
Lost Soul 01: Thanks so much! I tried to bring that sadness into the story, I'm so glad you felt that way ^__^ Thank you!  
  
Midnight*Starfire & I have no name, yeesh (What an original pen name, ^__^): Thank you so much, I love you guys!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: The Hearing  
  
"Happy birthday to me...." Zelda hissed, walking into the empty kitchen. Two servants appeared behind her.  
"Oh, miss, we're so sorry, so sorry your breakfast is late," They bowed uncontrollably.  
"No, please continue what you were doing. I'm not hungry." Zelda sighed and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. It was her 20th birthday... And yet no one cared enough to remember. She was sure Link would remember. Lost in her thoughts, she turned into her room, looking at the floor. Going to the vanity table, she picked up her brush and ran it through her silky hair. In the mirror, she saw her reflection, and behind her was the bed... with someone on it.  
Zelda shrieked and whirled around to face Keith, bare ass on her pink comforters.  
"Oh, my goodness, oh goddesses, I'm so sorry, Keith, I'll just leave," she said shielding her eyes and sliding out the room.  
"Happy Birthday love..." He drawled, raising an eyebrow. Zelda opened an eye, but had to close it to shelter herself from him.  
"What do you want?"  
"To have a little birthday party..." He said, trying a sexy voice. Zelda's face turned grim.  
"Put some clothes on you dog." Zelda could envision his shocked face.  
"Come here Zelda, I have something to show you..."  
"If it has anything to do with you being naked on my bed I don't want to see it." He scowled and dropped the sexy act.  
"Just come here darling." She glided back into the room and half opened her eyes, staring directly at his face.  
"Don't you think it's funny... We're getting married in two days... and we have not kissed once, or made love?" Zelda gritted her teeth.  
"Keith, I have a highly contagious strange unknown infirmity, I would hate for you to catch it."  
"Ah, macerrie," He smiled, trying on the French suit. "I do not worry about such things, I only care about you." Zelda glared and turned on her heel. "Wait! Wait!! Come back here Zelda, that's an order!" Zelda rolled her eyes. She needed to see Link.  
  
High heels clopping down the stone steps, Zelda turned the corner and smiled, expecting to see Link's faultless face waiting for her. Her smile faded. No one was there. Not one prisoner. Zelda went to the guard.  
"Sir-" He bowed. "Where are all the prisoners?"  
"Serving their sentences Princess."  
"What do you mean?" She asked, the panic in her voice rising.  
"Most of them were taken to the gallows. Some did their time and were set free. One of them..." He coughed.  
"Yes?" She asked impatiently.  
"Link... He was taken to the King. I don't know why Highness."  
"Thank you," She rushed and fled, holding her dress to run.  
  
Keith sat on the foot of Zelda's bed, throwing the pink blankets in frustration. Why didn't she love him?.... At least think he's sexy? Keith growled; it was that pretty blond boy. Link. In frustration, Keith threw Zelda's blue vase against the wall. Strangely, no water spilled out. He walked towards it and realized the flowers were fake. Seeing a white piece of paper that had been deep inside the vase, he picked it up, brushing shards of blue glass. Unfolding it, Keith read.  
  
Everything seems so dark and blurry, Without your smile, it makes me worry.  
  
Counting down the days 'til I'll be with you once more, Remembering our past, your beauty, kindness and lore.  
  
Not being able to control my heart, I cry out for you since we are apart.  
  
Remembering our last kiss, sweet but sad, It will not be the last we shall have.  
  
The way you made me feel was unexpected, Like I was something that was rarely perfected.  
  
Sometimes I feel like I should just run and hide, But I guess I'm just the type who can't confide.  
  
No matter what happens, I'll be by your side, Still in your heart, being your guide.  
  
Love forever, Me  
  
Below was a picture of two poorly drawn sick figures hugging, one wearing a green hat and wielding a sword, and one wearing a pink and white dress. Keith stroked his goatee, now who would that be...? After minutes of excruciating thinking, Keith realized with a start, that it was Link! Poems... ugh. How mushy. Why not a nice package of birth control? That is something a women would prefer.  
Suddenly, an idea surfaced! Keith ran out of the room, an evil grin on his face. As soon as he stepped outside, he heard shrieks. He had forgotten his clothes.  
  
"Father! Father!" Zelda yelled bursting through the doors. All heads turned to her. As she suspected, the King was there, Link being held by two guards. "Release him! He did no wrong!" Members of the King's jury looked at her intently and started to write things down.  
"Zelda! Please, this is a hearing!" Zelda's mother whispered. Zelda looked around and realized what she interrupted. She quickly curtsied and marched up to Link, taking everyone by surprise when she kissed him fiercely.  
"I love him. You can't take that from us. Take him away and I will go with him. In body, or in spirit. Please."  
"Zelda, you are betrothed!" The King hissed.  
"I don't care. I wouldn't care if I was married! Hyrule will hate the man that I married, and my children would hate him too. He is disturbed, and who knows what issues he might command over the land. What do you say to that?" The king shook his head. Link looked at her with weary eyes. 'Go' They told her.  
"Zelda-"  
"Father!" Zelda persisted. The King whispered something to the head guard, and suddenly two appeared at her side.  
"Come Princess, we will escort you to your room." Zelda looked at the jury with hopeful, watery eyes.  
"Please!" She yelled. There was complete silence when the doors were finally slammed shut. Link's head dropped. Impa stood up, and exited as well.  
  
Later, when night had fallen, Zelda sat on her bed, (ordering clean sheets so there was no trace of Keith) Impa brushing her hair, and humming her lullaby.  
"When I was upset, my mother would comb my hair and it would relax me..." Zelda shook her head and looked down. Nothing would calm her.  
"Why didn't you tell me the hearing was today?" She asked. Impa sighed.  
"For that precise reason. You may have impacted the jury's opinion for the worse."  
"Or for the better!" She argued. Sighing, she looked over at herself in the mirror. A white piece of paper hung from the mirror's border. Curiously, she went over to it. A few minutes passed in silence as Zelda read it over and over.  
"What?..." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears, and dropping onto the paper.  
"What is it love?" Impa rushed to Zelda, taking the paper from her hands. She read it aloud.  
  
Zelda my dearest..... Our love was short, Only a fling, Please forgive me, But it was the decision of not only the King.  
  
I agree, And with joy I vanish, Do not weep, Because I have not been banished.  
  
I chose you for your pretty face, And that face alone, Was the reason I stayed as long as I did, And now when things get rough, I go.  
  
And so, do not miss me, For I did not love you, Have fun with whatever you do, I cannot say I'll miss you too.  
  
And I take my leave.... Me  
  
Zelda grabbed on to the broad shoulders of Impa and wept.  
"This cannot be true..." Impa whispered. 


	6. The King's Apprentice

**_THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: MY LOVE LIVES ON_**  
  
**Brief review**: Ch 5: Link's hearing was last chappie, Zelda got a good-bye poem from Link, and the wedding is today!! Well, it hasn't happened yet, but, well, you'll see.  
  
**A/N.** Yes! Another chappie finished! Gawd, why do I have such a hard time writing this story?... This isn't my favorite chapter, there's barley any fluff in this chapter... which is a change... but the fluff will return, promise! Thank ya'll so much for your reviews, I was so scared that everyone wouldn't read cause I take so long to update... ::tear:: thanks, you made my day (Individual responses at end of chapter) Allright, enjoy and review please!  
  
**WAIT!** Oops, I forgot to tell you, I have a new story I just posted, it's called the 'Ultimate Eye Candy Contest! Here's the summary!

**Summary:** The 2004 annual eye candy contest! Featuring your favorite hotties from LOTR, HP, X-Men, and more! Here you are the judge! You make the top ten, and you crown the new Mr. Eye candy! Please vote, I need your judging skills!  
  
Link is in it, and this is my first stab at a humor ficcy, please review if it interests! Thanks!  
  
**_CHAPTER SIX: The King's Apprentice_**  
  
You showed me the path, Filled the room with light, You taught me your ways, Of freedom and flight.  
  
Whether it was intentional or not, Just the same, You made me fall in love with you, My heart flutters at your name.  
  
I had longed to touch your hair, And look into your blue eyes, But when your light dimmed so quickly, It took me by surprise.  
  
I loved once and only once, And I'll never love again, How do I know that? Well, it's quite simple my friend.  
  
You unlocked my heart, And I did not shut it willingly, The world may hold different plans for us, But you'll still own the key.  
  
Our lives are different now, They will never be the same, Without seeing your sky blue eyes, The rest seems so plain.  
  
Our first touch enlightened me, The kiss did more then satisfy, So as you can imagine my love, It will break me to say good-bye.  
  
"Princess... Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Impa asked as she read over the Zelda's shoulder. Zelda gave a small gasp of surprise and protectively covered her small handwriting.  
"Could you be a bit more insensitive Impa? How the hell would you feel if your so called soul mate took you as an arrow?" Impa raised her eyebrow at the analogy. "Held you tight, and with one flick of the wrist flew you away." Impa's eyebrows dropped, and her look softened.  
"I'm sorry Princess; I did not come in here to upset you... Prince Keith ordered me to make sure you were all right."  
"Oh how kind. Did he bring chocolates?" She sighed. "Why do you follow his orders Impa?"  
"Zelda..." Impa's pity speech was cut short when the King appeared.  
"Zelda. You're still awake... You know that the wedding is tomorrow. Get some rest sweetie. Impa..." He clapped his hands as an issue to come. Zelda raised an eyebrow. He was treating her like a dog. As Impa closed her door slowly, Zelda's heart spoke out.  
"Father?" He poked his head in. "What of Link, and the hearing?" The King's expression changed.  
"The jury has left it in the hands of my apprentice."  
"Your apprentice?" Zelda's look of confusion subsided. "That bastard?!" Zelda quickly covered her mouth. Zelda thought her father would have a permanent look of surprise on his face. Eventually his eyebrows came down.  
"I forgive you." He said quietly and left. Zelda wanted to chase after him and yell, "You forgive me?!!! You should be begging for MY forgiveness!" Zelda's blue eyes closed and filled with weary tears, which soothed her to sleep.  
  
Link's awakening came with a sharp jolt. His troubled sleep was uneasy, and he could feel the sweat on his brow. Why didn't Zelda come to visit him in his dreams like she always did? She always filled the room with light, and chased away his nightmares. He sighed, and looked around the dingy room, searching for some comfort. The tall guard stared at him with beady eyes, and the spiders and flies around there looked like they were waiting for him to decay so they could eat his carcass. He shuddered. Where was Zelda?  
Then suddenly, he remembered. The wedding!  
"Sir! What is the date?" The guard grunted, as if being lifted from his daze and glared at him with hard but sorrowful eyes.  
"The twenty fifth of-"  
"Is the wedding today?" He rushed. The guard nodded and looked at him suspiciously. Link sighed and slumped down against the wall his shoulders shaking lightly. The guard peered at him uncomfortably and shifted his position.  
"Is it too late?" Link whispered his voice barley auditable. Two large black boots appeared in front of him, clomping loudly.  
"Well, well, look what my bitch dragged in." Link stared at the boots. "Big. Aren't they? And you know what they say about big feet."  
"Big boots?" Link put on a fake smile and looked up at him. Keith returned the cheesy smile.  
"Zelda sure found that out last night." Link couldn't even pretend to smile.  
"What do you want? If you came to beat me, do it. Laugh at me, whatever. I don't give a shit."  
"What you don't believe me? Zelda and I had a real good time!"  
"Shut up you bastard!" Keith smiled, he loved pushing Link around. Link stood to his full height and rattled the bars. Keith was rattled too, and his confidence was shot down a notch. Concealing it with a sneer, he raised his head.  
"I have a wedding to... Attend to." Keith laughed. "I know you're jealous, but please contain your anger so I can make this short. The jury has put your fate in the King's hands."  
"So? I knew that."  
"No, I mean the new King, the future King his apprentice." Link's eyebrows rose and his heart beat quickened. Keith noticed the change in his face and smiled.  
"You'd better start sucking up."  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
"I could kill you." Keith said, spelling it out for him. "And I'm sure Zelda wouldn't object after that upsetting poem you sent..." Link's mouth opened and closed.  
"What...? What did you...?"  
"Zelda came crying on my shoulder which turned into a luscious heart- felt kiss... Oh, well I'll spare you the details. She doesn't want you near the castle anymore."  
  
"I didn't send her anything since I've been locked up here. I need to speak with her." Link glared, sounding more confident then he felt. Keith looked at his wrist, pretending he had a watch.  
"Oh, I'm sorry; I have a wedding to get to... But in the meantime, Berliy will keep you company." Keith turned, revealing a strong looking guard with a kind face. Link recognized him from his travels Berliy held up a spray can and cast his glance down.  
"I'm so sorry about this Link." Link cringed, waiting for the pain. His throat swelled, and the spray made it's way through his pores. It all happened so fast. He couldn't breath, Berliy's sad face turned to black, the room turned to darkness, and then it all stopped.  
  
Zelda's wedding dress fit her like a glove. Her make up was minimal, but beautiful. A crown on her head, she tried smiling in the mirror. She stopped. It looked fake and forced, which is exactly what she felt like.  
"I need to see him, I need to see Link! I will never feel right if I don't! ... But I don't know if I could see him..." A voice inside her said.  
  
Pacing in her room, her feet found their way out the door and down the stairs to the dungeon. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked up, seeing one of the guards bending down, tying up a bag. Beside him was Keith.  
"Oh! My lady!" Zelda brushed passed him and looked at the guard.  
"What's in the bag?" She sniffed. Berliy looked at Keith for instructions. "I order you to answer me."  
"It's a bunch of those huge rats! You know, the ones who have been running about around the castle.. well we-"  
"I did not ask you," Zelda glared at Keith.  
"That's what they are Princess, huge rats..." Berliy gave an awkward smile. Zelda looked at Link's barren cell.  
"Zelda, darling, you know it's bad luck for your husband to see you before the wedding!" Keith smiled. Zelda's expression did not change.  
"I suppose it is bad luck... for you. Let me see what's inside the bag."  
"Zelda! You don't want to see them; the way we had to kill the rats was quite gruesome."  
"I am not squeamish. I order you to open the bag!"  
"Don't do it Berliy, I order you not to!"  
  
"I order you to!"  
"DON'T!" Berliy looked back and forth between his two rulers. Zelda took two steps forward and as she reached for the opening of the bag, she felt a burning sensation across her cheek. As a reflex, she grabbed her face, wishing it to stop burning. With a start, she saw Keith with his hand raised.  
"Go." He said to Berliy.  
"You... You hit me!" Zelda said, lamely.  
"You deserved it! You shouldn't meddle in someone else's business," He said smugly. Before she knew what she did, she felt the anger well up inside, as her fist came in hard contact with the center of his forehead.  
"My face!" He shrieked, falling back out of surprise. Lifting up her dress and kicking off her shoes, she ran after Berliy, something was going on here, and it reeked of pig.  
  
**Midnight Starfire:** Haha, thank you so much for all your reviews, it really really means a lot! You're funny, you didn't have to specify that it was the evil king, I could tell! Tehehe, you're the best! Thank you so much!

**Ayachan21:** haha, yeah, that's his name, Keith... Don't tell anyone, but I based him on one of my ex boyfriends... shhhh... tehehehehe. Thank you!

**Lost Soul 01:** AHH! Thanks so much! You made my day all smiles! Muhaha, how did you guess??? Teehehe. I guess the poem was pretty good for Keith... You're the best! Thanks so much for putting this on your favorites! I hope you liked this chapter (Though I didn't like it much...) Thanks!!

**SoulessCalibur:** (Cool Pen Name!) Yeahhh! Wow, thank you! Yes, until another boy Gerudo comes along, Link is the King! Thanks for adding this to your favorites!! And haha, yes Keith did write that I hope you liked this chapter!

**Berlin'sBrownEyes:** Hahaha, you're wicked funny! Yes sarcasm is beautiful!... I'm afraid you might hate Keith more in this chappie... Maybe after this he'll go on the streets and play his banjo for money thanks so much for reviewing!

**Fierce Diety Zelda:** Hey thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

**Magus Black:** Hahaha! Maybe Keith will get a sword through the head... I dunno what I'm gonna do... but thanks for the idea!!

**What's in a name:** Haha, yeah! More history lessons! Wow, I've never said that before!... tehehe, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

**A person:** Wow!!!!! Thanks so much! You're a real confidence booster!! ::grins:: I'm really glad you like it!

**Chaos Lord:** Haha, yes, lots of fluff... (Not so much in this chapter however) Thank you for reviewing!!!


	7. Rapids

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: MY LOVE LIVES ON  
**  
**REVIEW OF CHAPTERS 1-6**: Zelda finds out she is betrothed to a horrible pig of a man named Keith. Sending a love poem, Link confesses his love. Zelda's heart responds, and they really realize how much they love each other. The King does not approve when he overhears one of their conversations, and sends Link to jail. Realizing that Zelda doesn't love him, Keith sends a false poem that says how Link does not really love Zelda. Zelda believes it briefly, until she finds Keith in Link's cell, Link tied up in a bag. Sorry for even doubting their love, Zelda runs after her soul mate.  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Ah, the infamous disclaimer, it's actually quite stupid really... If I did own LOZ I would not be writing stupid fan fiction... you know? Ah alas...  
  
**A/N**: Hey! Me again, (Who did you expect?) Thanks for all your hateful reviews towards Keith. He greatly appreciates them. Oh, and to Berlin'sBrownEyes, he says he would love to do a duet. The chapter after this one will be the last. Basically filled with sappy fluff, and the conclusion to the cliffy in this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me guys . It really makes it easier to write when you get reviews saying that they like your story. I'm sure you guys know what I mean. :) Okay, read on and please review! (Individual responses at end of chapter)  
  
_CHAPTER SEVEN: RAPIDS  
_  
"After her!" Keith's outraged voice bellowed, pointing a shaking hand in the direction Zelda left. Four warriors left marching after her in the muddy soil.  
  
Rain started to poor down relentlessly. Zelda looked up at the sky and could swear she saw a face in the clouds.  
"The sky is crying for me..." Zelda almost smiled. The Gods were by her side. Though she could barley see anything ahead of her, she knew she couldn't stop. Link's life was in her hands. Her wedding dress was stained with mud, and her golden hair fell down by her sides, her make-up streaming down her face, partly from the blinding tears, and the thundering rain.  
Off in the distance, Zelda heard a horse's cry, and a man's yell shortly after. Hiking up her dress Zelda's feet carried her faster, finding her mare's brother stuck in a gaping hole of mud. As Zelda came closer, the stallion reared up in fear, his brown coat sticking to his sides. Zelda smiled at the stallion and remembered the words to Zelda's Lullaby, her mother would sing to her. Zelda's melodic voice cleared the rain.  
  
(A/N. Try to sing to the tune of 'Zelda's lullaby )

Stealing love, From the Gods above  
  
That it my only sin  
  
Falling fast, Years have passed  
  
Through doubts our love will win.  
  
Holding you dear, Now it is so clear, My love will still go on  
  
Just hold me, I'll make you see, That our love is real.  
  
The whinnies of the horse grew quieter and he seemed to listen, hearing the sorrow in Zelda's voice. Humming the tune, Zelda gently worked each hoof out of the muck. Lightly grabbing the reins, Zelda walked him out and mounted.  
"Princess! Stop! You must not go any further! A storm is coming! You may-"  
"What, hurt myself?" Zelda yelled back. As she turned the stallion in the opposite direction, she looked back at the bewildered guards. "I've already hurt enough!" She yelled, and her horse whinnied, almost like agreeing as it took off.  
  
Keith stared in disbelief at the guards who stood there watching as Zelda disappeared. Losing all common sense, Keith grabbed a horse from it's stall and mounted, whipping it as fast as it's muscular legs could go.  
  
Zelda could see Berliy ahead of her, the bag slung over his shoulder. As he reached the river's edge, he looked back seeing Zelda and held the bag over the river.  
"Berliy, please..." Zelda pleaded, getting of her horse slowly.  
"I'm sorry Princess... You're good to me... but he pays me." He said. Zelda saw him release his grip and lunged forward as if that were to help matters. The bag floated in the air in what seemed slow motion, and it soon dropped into the watery depths.  
"Link!" As Zelda ran to jump into the water Berliy attempted to stop her, but Zelda slapped his hands away and jumped in the icy cold water, her eyes following the bag intently. The water was very rough and the currents pushed her into many rocks, ripping her wedding dress, and creating cuts in her skin. Behind her she heard a splash in the water, but did not look back. Seeing the brown top of the bag, she swam furiously towards it and just when it was in her reach, she felt a hash hand on her shoulder, pulling her back.  
"BONZI!" A blue fairy yelled, swooping down to the bag. Attempting to pull it up, but failing miserably, Navi found a tiny tear and flew in, something blue in her mouth.  
  
As Zelda turned around to face her attacker, she would have jumped five miles high if she could have. She didn't think it was possible to laugh in a situation like this, but she found herself sniggering at Keith, black around his eyes, most likely from mascara, and his hair looking much like a wet rat's fur.  
  
Her laughs soon turned into shrieks of surprise, as something brown and furry came floating by her. With a panicked look, Keith grabbed it and threw it on top of his head, as if it had not fallen off. Zelda laughed swallowing water.  
  
"You are in so much trouble Princess," Keith glared, his cheeks turning a furious shade of pink. Zelda closed her eyes and went under the water, the current sweeping her in the direction of the bag.  
  
"Link, can you hear me?! It's me Nav, oh goddesses, of course he can't hear me..." Holding her breath, she went under the water, holding the strange blue cloth to her mouth. Now holding it to his mouth, his chest began to rise and fall. Just as he started to breathe normally, something sharp caught the bag and created a big tear. Navi surfaced, gasping for air and seeing that the bag had caught a rock.  
"Zelda!" She cried, her voice tiny against the thunder of the rapids.  
  
"Navi?!" Zelda answered. The current pushed Zelda towards them, and at the last moment she grabbed the rock, Keith's wig not far behind her. "Is Link all right?"  
"I'm just peachy keen..." Link smiled, coughing up water.  
"Link!" Zelda and Navi exclaimed. Looking at the blue piece of cloth on his nose and mouth, he glared.  
"Who ripped my Zora tunic?" He asked, pretending to sound angry. Suddenly a yell, surfaced and something came pouncing at Link, throwing him away from Zelda and Navi, as he was pushed under the water.  
  
As Keith pushed Link's head under the water, he didn't realize where the water was taking him. Looking back, he saw how far away they were from Hyrule Castle, and looking ahead of him he saw how close they were to the raging waterfall. As Link swallowed gallons on water under Keith's weight, he attempted to grab on to rocks to the sides of him, eventually gripping on to one.  
  
Jolted from the sudden stop, Keith was flung ahead, grabbing onto Link's ankle with a yelp.  
"Let go of me!"  
"Please, Link, old buddy, won't you help me up? I have money! You can take the whelp, just spare me... please?" As he spoke Link's boot began to slip off. "Please!" Keith tried again, yelling, "I don't want to die!" Link looked at the man's frightened face, and slowly Link reached out one hand.  
  
**SoulessCalibur**: Haha, wow you and your muses have some issues to work out, don't you?.. teehee, you're funny :) Here's the update you wanted! Please keep reading, thanks a lot!

**Midnight Starfire**: Hahaha, I hate him too!... let me let you in on a little secret... I based Keith on one of my ex boyfriends (Shhh!) teehee... I'm so glad you like it! Please keep reading, thank you so so much!!

**Verona Dracula**: Hey! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing, you're a real confidence booster!

**Anime-Master7**: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! ... Don't know yet if I'm gonna kill Keith off.. Hm, what would you do? Teehee, thanks so much for review Anime-Master7!

**Berlin'sBrownEyes**: Hey!! Ahahaha, yes that would be torture to be in a room with Navi alone.. ::shudders:: Next chappie will have fluffs this one kinda does... I hope you like it!! Thanks so much for reviewing, you're awesome

**Lost Soul 01:** Teehehe, Zelink ROCKS! Haha, wow, thank you so much that was really nice of you to add me to your 'good romance authors' list! You're awesome!! I hope you like this chapter, please please review! You're so cool!!

**Par Armsford:** Hey! I'm so glad you like it!! Please keep reading! Thank you for your review!


End file.
